My life
by PrincessDiya
Summary: Ally et ses 3 meilleures amies sont bourrées de talent, elles débarquent à LA et leur carrière commence. Ally rencontrera un certain Taylor Lautner...
1. Chapter 1

J'étais dans l'avion en route pour L.A. Je sais, vous vous demandez pourquoi. C'est simple, je venais de commencer ma carrière de mannequin et musicienne i peine qelques jours. En vérité, je ne m'étais jamais interessé aux stars, un jour une amie m'avait parler de Will Sw-, non, Will...Smith ! et je ne savais même pas qui s'était elle s'était tellement énervée que je ne lui ai plus jamais parler de cinéma après ça. D'ailleurs, elle aussi avait commencé sa carrière, elle voulait être actrice et avait vraiment du talent. Elle s'appelait Tina Love. Bref, s'était il y a une semaine.

Flash back

J'allais au centre commercial histoire d'acheter des vêtements. Je vis alors une horde de personnes se ruer vers une sorte de stand. De nature curieuse, je me suis faufilé entre les gens pour voir se qui les interessait. Je vis alors une jeune femme assise à une table, elle était assez belle, chataîgne, des yeux noirs, une peau un peu bronzée naturellement, elle portait un tailleur noir et des talons d'au moins 15 centimètres. Elle observait une jeune fille, d'environ 18 ans, chanter une chanson de Christina Aguileira, Hurt.

"Qui est-ce ?" demandais-je à un garçon à côtés de moi.

"Tu ne la connais pas ?!" s'exclama-t-il comme si je venais de confesser un meurtre. "C'est une chasseuse de tête américaine hyper connue, elle est aussi une manager hors pair, mais elle ne reste jamais longtemps avec la même stars, elle dit qu'elle attends la perle rare qui lui donnera envie de se donner à fond. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle fesait souvent le tour du monde à la recherche de nouveau talent."

"Ah" fut le seul mot que je dis avant de partir complètement désinteressée. Je sentis alors une pression sur mon bras, je me retournais et vis la femme précedement assise dérrière la table. Tout les regards étaient dirigés vers nous.

"Je m'appelle Alexandra Hayn, enchantée"

"Euh...Allyssa Swyts"

"Pouvez-vous venir avec moi 5 minutes s'il vous plait ?"

J'opinais et elle m'entraina dans un bureau qui se trouvait dans le magasin Chanel, surement celui du patron.

"Voilà" commença-t-elle "J'ai remarqué quelque chose, vous-..."

"Tu peux me tutoyer" la coupais-je. Elle sourit.

"Tu possèdes cette chose que les stars ont, ce petit quelque chose qui fait toute la différence"

"Et c'est quoi ?"

"Ca n'a pas de nom, c'est assez dur à expliquer, c'est comme si j'avais vu un diamnat brute en te regardant et que j'avais tout de suite su que ce diamant allait devenir **le **diamant"

"Désolée, mais je ne suis pas intéressées par une carrière"

"Réfléchis-y" sourit-elle en me tendant une carte "Je suis là jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Je te veux vraiment." Elle se leva et se tourna avant d'ouvrir la porte "Tu sais tu es la personne la plus prometteuse que j'ai vu depuis des années."

Elle sortit ensuite et je fis de même peu après, je la regardais monté dans une mercedes s600 guard, je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer la voiture, les voitures étaient quelques choses de sacrées dans ma famille. Je rentrais chez moi après avoir acheter quelque hauts simples et des adidas montante noirs et dorés. En rentrant chez moi, je vis que toute ma famille était déjà à table, je m'assis aveceux, et commençait le repas. J'étais la seule fille de la famille. Ma mère était infirmière et mon père mécano, ils avaient eu 5 beaux enfants en 25 ans de mariage, mais nous n'étions plus que 2 à vivre ici, en France. Mes parents avaient décidés de changer de pays un an avant que je naisse, mais nous avions grandis dans les coutumes américaines. Mon grand-frère de 24 ans, Chris, était une étoile montante du football américain, il était d'ailleurs retourné habité là-bas, mon second grand-frère de 22 ans, Tom, était un p'tit miracle, il était boxeur, karatéka et judoka, il était aussi pro et vivait avec Chris à L.A., puis mon troisième grand-frère de 20 ans, Greg, était un prodige informatique, il pouvait faire n'importe quoi avec un ordinateur, il vivait aussi avec mes 2 autres frères à L.A. Il restait plus que moi qui avait 18 ans, mes passions étaient le sport et la musique et mon p'tit frère de 16 ans, Sam, c'était un enfant surdoué.

"Tes frères ont appeler" sourit ma mère.

"Et ?" demandais-je inquiète.

"Ils ont demandé si tu avais un petit copain qu'il pourrait démonté, je leur ai dit non et ils ont demandé si ça allait l'école et la je leur ai dit oui"

"C'est eux tout craché!" ris-je en engouffrant un gros morceau de mon steak.

Nous finîmes de manger et je monta dans ma chambre préparer mon sac pour aller dormir chez Tina. Je monta ensuite dans la voiture de mon père qui m'emmena chez mon amie, il repartit après avoir prévenu sa mère qu'elle pouvait me renvoyer chez moi à la moindre bétise. Tina était enfant unique et ses parents étaient divorcés, sa mère était d'origine brésilienne et son père français. Tina était tout simplement magnifiques, elles avaient des cheveux noirs bouclés, des yeux marrons verts et une peau caramel, elle était moyenne et était bien proportionnée. Elle devait bientôt déménager avec son père qui vivait aux Etats-Unis, elle avait en effet passé une audition là-bas pendant les vacances d'été, et avait magnifiquement bien réussis, elle allait commencé sa carrière d'actrice.

"Alors ma chérie ?" me sourit-elle "Quoi de neuf ?"

"J'te raconterais quand les filles seront là"

"Alors y a vraiment quelque chose ?!"

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, que la porte sonna, une minute plus tard les filles étaient là, c'étaient mes deux autres meilleurs amies, Lexy Bird et Kathy Sunsky. Lexy était une dingue de chant, elle passait ses journées à chanter et nous à l'écouter, sa voix était tout simplement merveilleuse. Ses parents vivaient à New York, elles vivaient ici avecses grand-parents, parce que sa mère étant une femme d'affaire te son père un médecin, ils n'avaient pas le temps pour elle, mais elle n'était pas malheureuse, au contraire, elle comptait même aller avec Tina à L.A. une fois qu'elle aurrait trouvé un manager. Lexy était une belle blonde aux yeux bleus, sa peau pâle s'harmonisait parfaitement avec le reste, elle était grande et fine. Kathy était tout simplement la meilleure danseuse que je n'ai jamais vu, elletouchait à tout, hip hop, classique, moderne, orientale, latines... Elle était originaire d'Angleterre, mais avait été adopté par des français, elle ne conaissait pas sa famille mais n'en souffrait pas, ses parents adoptifs étaient très gentils avec elle et ils avaient même adopté deux autres filles après elle qu'elle considérait comme ses propres soeurs. Kathy était rousse, ses cheveux frisées attiraient souvent l'attention, mais ils lui allaient parfaitement bien, ses yeux verts et sa peau blanche aussi, elle était dans la moyenne pour le reste. Après les formules de politesses habituelles, mes meilleures amies m'avaient directement agréssées pour connaitre la nouvelle.

"C'est rien, juste une certaine Alexandra Hayn qui m'a proposé de me produire ou un truc dans le genre."

"Juste ?!" s'exclama Lexy "Cette femme est une légende !"

Les filles hochèrent la tête comme pour confirmer. Je soupirais.

"De toute façon je ne suis pas intéressée."

Les troisfilles me sautèrent alors dessus en m'injuriant.

"Bien sûr que t'es intéressée !" s'exclama Tina. "Tu viens avec moi à L.A. !"

"Non, en plus mes parents ne seront jamais d'accord"

"Bien sûr que si !" répondit Lexy "Si tu vas vivre avec tes frères ils accepteront"

Je soupirais, elle avait raison, mais je n'étais vraiment pas intéressée.

"Je ne veux ni être une chanteuse, ni une danseuse, ni une actrice, je ne veux rien faire !"

"Et musicienne ?" demanda Kathy.

"Je ne suis pas assez douée"

"Oh que si !" intervint Tina "Tu es même plus que douée, tu es une prodige, quand tu touches un instruments, j'ai l'impression que tu nous racontes son histoire, tu arrives à faire passer tant d'émotions, c'est tout simplement incroyable!"

"C'est vrai" ajouta Lexy "Rappelles-toi ma chanson d'anniversaire, j'étais triste mais je ne voulais pas le dire, et j'affichais un sourire hippovryte, ta chanson m'a fais pleurer et je me suis laché, j'étais beaucoup plus légère ensuite."

"Ou la fois ou tu m'as sauvé pour le spectacle de fin d'année de l'année dernière" continua Kathy "Mon cd avait beugué et tu t'étais improvisé dj, ton mix était si bien que mon improvisation était même meilleure que ma chorégraphie que j'avais mis 6 mois à préparé"

"Tu vois" dit Tina "Tu es faite pour être musicienne"

Je leur souris et pris la carte d'Alexandra Hayn qui était dans ma poche.

"Alors on annule notre soirée ciné et on va la rencontrer à la place ?" demandais-je sachant déjà la réponse.

Elles se levèrent en même temps et sautèrent sur le lit de princesse de Tina. Je pris le téléphone et composais le numéro.

"_Allo ?_" dit la voix de ce matin.

"Bonjour c'est Allyssa Swyts, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas"

"_Alyssa Swyts ?! Bien sûr que non, j'attendais justement ton appel ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ?"_

"C'était seulement pour vous demandez si vous étiez libre ce soir, histoire d'aller diner dans un restaurant avec mes amies"

"_Où ? Et quand ? Ah ! Et combien d'amies ?_"

"Euh...Dans 2 heures au Gourmet avec 3 amies à moi ?"

"_Ok et bien à tout à l'heure!"_

"D'accord à tout à l'heure"


	2. Chapter 2

Je raccrochai après elle et les filles qui avaient collé leur oreille au téléphone pour écouter ma conversation se mirent à courir partout.

"On s'occupe de toi !" dit Tina.

"Non, j'ai réussi à vous embarqué avec moi, alors je m'habille seule"

Elles soufflèrent mais ne répondirent pas. Deux heures plus tard, nous étions toutes habillés. Tina portait une robe violette, assez simple qui lui arrivait en dessous des genoux, à bretelles noirs et une ceinture noire faisait ressortir sa poitrine, elle avait mis des talons noirs louboutin . Lexy portait une petite robe noire à bustier, ce dernier était orné de paillettes sur les rebords, elles s'arrêtait juste au dessus de ses genoux avec les mêmes talons que Tina. Kathy portait une longue robe rouge sang à bustier, il y avait une fente sur le côtés qui laissait apercevoir une de ses magnifiques jambes de sportives, elle l'avait accompagné d'une paire de talons rouge. Et moi je portais une tunique noire et dorée avec un jean slim noir et mes nouvelles montantes assortis. Elles avaient râler en me voyant mes étaient partis se maquiller. Leur maquillages étaient assortis à leurtenues, mo je n'avais rien fait. Tina avait fait laissé ses cheveux bouclés lachés, Lexy avait fait une natte sur le côté et Kathy avait lissé les siens et avait fait un chignon classique, moi une simple queue de cheval. Nous étions ensuite sortis et avions pris la mercedes de Lexy pour y aller, j'avais conduis. Grande première puisque les filles ne me laissaient jamais conduire à cause de "mon addiction à la vitesse" disaient-elles, mais là elles n'avaient pas trop le choix avec leur tenue. Nous arrivâmes devant le restaurant et entrâmes. Lesfilles étaient devant moi.

"Bonjour" commença Tina "Nous attendons Alexandra Hayn."

"Mme Swyts et 3 autres jeunes femmes ?" demanda la receptionniste.

"C'est ça"

"Mme Hayn vous attends, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait"

Nous la suivâmes et elle nous emmena à une table à l'abris du regard avec une superbe vue de tout Paris. Alexandra Hayn se leva et nous prit dans ses bras une habitude américaine. Elle aussi été bien habillés comme mes amies, une longue robe dorée à fine bretelles, simple mais élégant, ses cheveux châtains été lachés et elle était légèrement maquillée.

"Bonjour" commençais-je "voici mes amies, Lexy Bird, Kathy Sunsky et Tina Love."

"Enchantée" sourit-elle "Tina Love le nouveau talent de Sara Millas ?"

"Oui" sourit fièrement l'intéressée "Comment savez-vous tout ça ?"

"Sara est ma meilleure amie et est dans la même agence que moi" expliqua-t-elle en un français parfait "Et elle s'est venté à tout le monde de l'agence qu'elle avait trouvé l'actrice de l'année"

Tina rougit et nous commendâmes à manger, tout le monde prit un plat léger sauf moi bien sûr, je pris un bon steak frites que j'engouffrais sous le regard amusé d'Alexandra.

"Comment peux-tu manger comme un lutteur et garder ta taille ?" soupira Lexy.

"Le sport, chérie" répondis-je en avalant une frite. "Les filles, parlez un peu de vous à Mme Hyan-

"Alex" me coupa-t-elle.

"A Alex en attendant que je finisse mon repas" dis-je en appelant le serveur pour commander de la pizza.

Pdv Alex

J'étais amusée de voir Allyssa avalé tout ça et émerveillée en même temps. Je redirigeais mon attention sur ses amies. Je l'avais dès le début cette chose, elles l'avaient aussi, ça m'avait moins frappé que chez Allyssa, mais c'était comme même fort. Les trois filles avaient chacuns une aura différentes, Forte, courageuse et exotiqe pour Tina, je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi Sara était si fière d'elle. Lexy était plus douce mature et fraîche, je suis sûre que Steph serait intéressée par elle. Kathy, elle était plus enfantine, mais elle avait ce côté rebelle qui attirait, elle serait parfaite pour Jenny. Allyssa était un peu tout ça, mais elle était en même temps si différentes si unique, elle avit aussi ce côtés mystérieux et attirant qui donnait envie d'en savoir plus sur elle. Son charisme et sa prestance m'avait tout de suite impressionée, même de dos elle exigeait et obtenait le respect.

"Alors, les filles ?" demanda Alex "Etes-vous intéressées par une carrière artstique ?"

"Comment le savez-vous ?" me demanda Kathy surprise.

"Je vois la même chose chez vous 2 que chez Tina et Allyssa."

"Ally" me corrigea cette dernière.

"Et bien j'aimerais devenir chanteuse" dit Lexy les yeux pétillants.

"Et moi danseuse" poursuivit Kathy avec les mêmes yeux.

Je leur tendi 2 cartes.

"Stephanie Lukas est une manager spécialisée chez les chanteuses, elle cherche quelqu'un en ce moment, son dernier poulain à arrêter sa carrière pour se consacrer à sa vie de jeune maman. Jennyfer Jiavoni et une nouvelle manager très prometteuse, elle n'a pas pu réaliser son rêve de devenir danseuse à cause d'une blessure à ses début, mais elle préfère de loin son nouveau boulot pour lequel elle est très douée."

"Merci !" s'exclamèrent-elles en choeur alors que je tournais ma tête vers Ally qui mangeait maintenant une énorme part de brownie.

"Et toi ? Tu as décidé de devenir artiste ?"

"Musicienne si possible"

"Tu joues d'un instrument ? Lequel ?"

"Plusieurs, piano, batterie, guitare, violon, flûte, harpe et d'autres"

"Waw ! Tu pourrais me faire une démonstration ?" demandais-je en lui montrant le piano qui se trouvait au milieu de la salle réservée au particulier, où nous nous trouvions.

"Donnez-moi un thème"

"La perte de quelqu'un de cher" répondis-je en repensant à ma dernière fausse couche et à mon petit ami qui m'avait alors lacher.

Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir au piano, elle commença à jouer. C'était un morceau que je ne connaissais pas, mais cette mélodie était la plus belle que je n'ai jamais entendu. Le début était heureux, mon coeur était léger en l'écoutent et je souriais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, puis la mélodie devint de plus en plus tristes et j'eus l'impression de revivre tout les évènements qui m'était arrivé dernièrement, mon coeur s'assombrit et je sentis quelque chose chaud sur ma joue, je n'y fis pas attention trop absorbé par la musique, puis d'un coup mon sourire reprit, la musique redevenait heureuse, ce n'était pas la même joie qu'au début, celle-ci était plus douce, plus sereine, plus mature. Je me sentais libérée. Je compris alors la mélodie, au début on est heureux, insouciant, on croit que rien ne peux nous atteindre, puis le malheur arrive on est déchiré, dévasté, on n'imagine pas que pire puisse arriver, puis on s'en remet petit à petit, on apprend de nos erreurs, on devient plus prudent plus attentif, on sais que la vie n'est pas toute rose, mais on se relève et on avance ans oublier mais sans non plus rester bloquer. Comment avait-elle fait pour exprimer tous mes sentiments à travers cette chanson et à me permettre d'avancer, j'étais tout simplement sereine, cette mélodie m'avait vraiment touchée, elle avait atteint mon coeur et l'avait guéri. Elle se releva ensuite et se tourna vers moi, ses yeux bleus devinrent alors paniqués.

"Ca va ?!"

"Oui, pourquoi ?"

"Vous pleurez !"

"Oh !" dis-je en essuyant mes larmes. " C'est juste que c'était magnifique et ça me rappelait ma vie."

Je remarqua alors que tout le monde applaudissait et que je n'étais pas la seule à avaoir pleurer. J'applaudis aussi, et nous retournâmes nous asseoir.

"Alors tes parents et toi devez signé ça" lui expliquais-je en lui tendant un petit qui était son contrat. "En fait je dois aussi te ramener un autre contrat"

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Au départ, je comptais faire de toi un mannequin, mai maintenant je veux que tu sois aussi musicienne"

"Mannequin ?!" demandèrent les 4 filles en choeur.

"Oui, tu es d'accord ?"

"Pourquoi pas ?" sourit-elle.

Ses amies retinrent des cris de joie et je ris. J'étais vraiment soulagée.

"Dans une semaine, je repars, vous n'avez qu'à toutes venir avec moi"

"Mais je n'ai pas assez d'argents pour le billet d'avion" dit Ally.

"Ce n'est que ça ?! Je payes pour vous toutes. Moi qui ai crue que tu allais me sortir ton bac."

"Oh ! Nous avons toutes eu notre bac" sourit-elle en montrant ses amies et elle.

"Oh ! Quelle filière ?"

"Scientifique pour nous toutes"

"Félicitaions !"

"Merci"

Nous parlâmes encore un peu et nous rentrâmes toutes. Je pensais ensuite à quelque chose, Swyts ? Ce nom me disait quelque chose mais quoi ?


	3. Chapter 3

Pdv Ally

Le lendemain, je montra le contrat à mes parents qui le signèrent tout de suite heureux de voir que j'avais enfin un vrai but dans la vie, et en plus que j'allais rejoindre mes frères les rassuraient. Les deux jours suivants, les fille et moi fîmes nos bagages, 6 valises pour chacunes d'elles, 2 pour moi. Je parlais souvent au téléphone avec Alex, mais je ne l'avais pas vue depuis le restaurant faute de temps. Les trois derniers jours furent consacrés au aurevoir, heureusement chacunes d'entre nous étaient célibataires donc pas de de drames causer par un petit-ami surprotecteur. Nous avions chacunes plusieurs raisons pour notre célibat, Tina avait des goûts super difficile en matière d'homme et elle n'avait trouvé personne jusqu'à maintenant. Lexy attendait que le garçon qu'elle aime se décide à la remarquer. Kathy était trop concentrée sur la danse. Et moi, et bin, y avais 2 raisons, mes frères menaçaient tout les garçons qui avaient le malheur de poser un oeil plus qu'amical sur moi, et à force de grandir avec des hommes, j'avais un peu leur caractère, et j'étais plus une pote pour eux qu'une femme, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Sam me souhaita bonne chance et promis de nous rejoindre quand il aura l'âge, il n'avait que 16 ans et pourtant il était déjà à la fac, mais aucuns de nous n'éprouvait de la jalousie ou de la rancune envers lui, nous étions plutôt fière de lui. Nous étions donc à l'aéroport, nos familles étaient là pour nous dire enrevoir, Les parents de Tina, Lexy et Kathy leur avait offert la maison qui se trouvait en face de celle de mes frères, ce n'était pas un problème étant donner qu'ils taient tous plutôt riches. Nous montâmes dans l'avion et essuyâmes nos larmes. Alex nous avait rejoins là-bas. Nous étions en train de manger quand elle s'écria "Je sais !"

"Tu sais quoi ?" demandais-je.

"Pourquoi ton nom me disait quelque chose. Les gars au boulot parlait d'une nouvelle star du football, Christopher Swyts !"

"Ah. C'est mon frère"

"Ah bon ?! Porquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu avais une star dans ta famille ? Et maintenant tu vas me sortir une autre bombe ?"

"Que veux-tu savoir ?"

"Parle-moi de ta famille"

"Euh, j'ai deux autres frères qui habitent avec Chris, là où je vais habiter, Tom, c'est un boxeur et un maître des arts martiaux et Greg c'est un informaticien. J'ai aussi un autre frère, Sam, que tu as rencontré, il est surdoué. Et mes parents, Harry mécano et Mary infirmière."

"Franchement, Thomas Swyts, pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé ? Lui aussi est super connu !"

"Tu crois que Tom se souviens de moi ?" demanda timidement Lexy qui avait le béguin pour mon frère depuis qu'elle avait 14 ans.

"Bien sûr" répondis-je pas du tout gênée par ça. "Bon c'est pas tout mais je suis fatiguée moi !"

Je fermais alors les yeux et m'endormis peu après. Quand je me réveillais tout le monde était debout.

"Allez marmotte" rit Tina "On est arrivé !"

Je lui souris et me leva. Nous sortîmes tous après avoir pris nos sacs. Nos valises arrivèrent rapidement et nous montâmes dans un de ces fameux taxi jaune, nos valises avaients dut partir avec un autres taxi faute de place. Los Angeles était vraiment une magnifique ville. Le voyage fut silencieux, nous admirions toutes le paysage en silence, seule Alex parlait au téléphone avec son patron pour le prévenir de son arrivée, nous comprenions tous grâce à nos origines et à nos parents qui avaient tenu à ce qu'on soit bilingues. Nous arrivâmes vite à destination. Les filles jetèrent pratiquement leur valises chez elle pendant qu'Alex payait les chauffeurs, puis elles nous rejoingirent devant chez moi, le grillage était déjà ouvert, nous tréversâmes un magnifique jardin pleins de palmiers, d'arbres fruitiers et autres plantes et arrivâmes devant une fontaine, tout était pareil chez les filles mais bon, je sonna à la porte et ce fut Tom qui ouvrit, il portait un short de sport et un simple t-shirt qui dégoulinait de transpiration. Je lui sautai au cou.

"Ally !" s'exclama-t-il en me serrant si fort que je crus que mes os allaient se brisés.

Il me relacha et alla salur les autres filles pendant que nous rentrions, je remarqua facilement que son regard s'illumina quand il vit Lexy. Je savais très bien que mon frère aussi avait le béguin pour elle, mais la différence d'âge l'effrayait, je le savais car j'avais espionné une de ses conversations avec Chris, je ne l'avais pas dit à Lexy parceque cen'était pas à moi de le faire. Chris descendit en courant les escaliers, lui portait un jean sombre et une chemise blanche.

"Lyly !" s'écria-t-il en me soulevant dans les airs.

Il me fit tournoyer dans les iars comme une gamine de 6 ans, mais il n'avait aucun mal à le faire avec sa force. Il salua aussi tout le monde, et les filles eurent le droit au même traitement que moi, car elles étaient comme mes soeurs, et donc les siennes, depui que j'étais en couche. Je remarquai aussi le regard noir que lui lanca Tom quand il souleva Lexy. Greg sortit de la cuisine et me sauta littéralement dessus, il me serrait si fort que je ne respirai plus, ilrelacha un peu sa prise après, lui portait un simple jogging et pas de t-shirt d'ailleurs, il avait beau ne pas faire un métier sportif, il était très bien bâtit, il aimait s'entrainer avec Chris et Tom de temps en temps. Mes frères étaient tout les trois magnifiques et ne laissaient pas la gente féminine indifférente. Chris était super musclé, comme ces acteurs qui jouent dans Fast & Furious 5 le flic et le criminel Fin ou Vin je sais plus quoi et Dwayne machin truc, il avait des chevux noirs et des yeux caramels-dorés qui allaient parfaitement à son teint abricot. Tom était brun, il avait les mêmes yeux que Chris, comme tout mes autres frères et soeurs et mon père, il avait le teint un peu plus foncé que celui de Chris et bronzait très vite, il était donc pratiquement tout le temps bronzé, il était aussi grand que Chris et aussi musclé. Greg était châtains, il avait les yeux de la même couleurs que les autres, il était assez pâle de nature mais ne brûlait pas au soleil, il ne bronzait juste pas beaucoup, il était un peu moins grans et musclé que les autres.

"Ally ! Comment vas-tu ?!" s'exclama-t-il en me relachant.

Je pris une profonde respiration.

"Mieux...maintenant...!" dis-je en reprenant mon souffle.

Tout le monde rit et Greg rougit. Je lui claqua un bisou sur la joue et il sourit. Tout le monde alla alors dans le salon, étonnament propre quand on conaissait me frères.

"Pourquoi c'est si propre ?" demandais-je pendant que les filles, elles aussi choquées, et moi inspections la pièce.

Alex rit en nous regadant faire.

"La petite-amie de Chris, Julia, veut absolument rendre Chris heureux, et du coup elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut, m^me si ce n'est pas nécessaire puisque Chris l'aime déjà à en mourir" rit Tom.

"Attendez !" intervint Alex '"Ces rumeurs à propos de Julia Saner et toi sont vraies ?!"

"Oui" sourit fièrement Chris "mais ça reste entre nous, on voudrait de l'intimité"

"Qui est Julia Saner ?" demandais-je perdue.

Alex me regarda avec de gros yeux.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas" la rassura Tina "Ally ne connait personne"

"Julia Saner est une jeune manequin super connue" m'expliqua Lexy. "Félicitation Chris!"

Il sourit et je montais dans ma chambre sans un mot et claquai la porte. Il ne m'avait même pas dit, à moi sa soeur, qu'il avait une petite amie, alors que le planète entière le savait.


	4. Chapter 4

Pdv Tina

"Je connais quelqu'un qui est fâchée" lançais-je à Chris avec un regard noir.

Je la comprenais comme même, elle l'avait au téléphone au moins toute les semaines, et il n'avait pas juger utile de lui raconter pour Julie Saner ! Moi aussi je me suis énervée quand mon père m'a fait ça avec ma belle-mère, même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble mantenant, ça ne se faisait pas ! Chris paraissait triste, il savait très bien qu'elle allait lui pardonner...un jour. Elle était assez rancunière, elle pouvait faire la tête une semaine comme six mois. Nous parlâmes un peu et j'appelais Ally pour qu'elle vienne dire aurevoir à Alex. Elle descendit sans adresser un regard à Chris.

"Je viens vous chercher demain pour aller au bureau"

Nous opinâmes et la saluâmes pendant qu'elle montait dans le taxi appeler par Greg. Nous allâmes dans la cuisine et Ally se fit un café, elle n'en buvait que quand elle était énervée, triste ou bléssée, ça la calmait.

''Tu es énervée" soupira Chris.

Elle ne répondit pas.

"Tu es énervée" ajouta Tom.

"Je ne suis pas énervée ! Je suis déçue et bléssée !" s'exclama-t-elle en frappant du poing sur la table "J'apprends que mon grand-frère à qui je dis tout a une petite-amie dont je ne connais même pas l'existence alors que le monde entier est au courant ! Sinon tout va bien !"

"Tu n'avais qu'à lire les magazines ou regarder les infos !" s'énerva Chris. Mauvaise idée.

"Attends ! N'inverse PAS les rôles, d'une, c'est à TOI de me le dire,de deux tu sais très bien que je ne lis JAMAIS les magazines et je ne regardes JAMAIS les infos !"

Elle prit alors la cafetière et sa tasse et monta dans sa chambre. Nous, ses 3 soeurs de coeur, montâmes et refermâmes la porte dérrière nous. Lexy se mit alors à chanter l'une des chansons qui lui remontait le morale : Brown eyes de Beyonce.

**Remember the first day when I saw your face**

**remember the first day when you smiled at me**

**you stepped to me and then you said to me**

**I was the woman you dreamed about**

**remember the first day when you called my house**

**remember the first day when you took me out**

**we had butterflies although we tried to hide**

**and we both had a beautiful night**

Puis Kathy chanta aussi.

**The way we held each others hand**

**the way we talked the way we laughed**

**it felt so good to find true love**

**I knew right then and there you were the one**

Puis moi aussi.

**I know that he loves me cause he told me so**

**I know that he loves me cause his feelings show**

**when he stares at me you see he cares for me**

**you see how he is so deep in love**

**I know that he loves me cause its obvious**

**I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts**

**and he's missing me if he's not kissing me**

**and when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul**

Ally hésita, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

**Remember the first day, the first day we kissed**

**remember the first day we had an argument**

**we apologized and then we compromised**

**and we haven't argued since**

**remember the first day we stopped playing games**

**remember the first day you fell in love with me**

**it felt so good for you to say those words**

**cause I felt the same way too**

Puis Ally finit son café et serrait les dents.

**The way we held each others hand**

**the way we talked the way we laughed**

**it felt so good to fall in love**

**and I knew right then and there you were the one**

Puis Ally craqua et chanta avec nous.

**I know that he loves me cause he told me so**

**I know that he loves me cause his feelings show**

**when he stares at me you see he cares for me**

**you see how he is so deep in love**

**I know that he loves me cause its obvious**

**I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts**

**and he's missing me if he's not kissing me**

**and when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul**

**i'm so happy so happy that you're in my life**

**and baby now that you're a part of me**

**you showed me**

**showed me the true meaning of love**

**and i know he loves me**

**I know that he loves me cause he told me so**

**I know that he loves me cause his feelings show**

**when he stares at me you see he cares for me**

**you see how he is so deep in love**

**I know that he loves me cause its obvious**

**I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts**

**and he's missing me if he's not kissing me**

**and when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul**

Puis Lexy finit.

**He looks at me and his brown eyes tell his soul**

Nous sourîmes toutes à la fin de la chanson, nous étions loin d'avoir la voix de Lexy, mais nous aimions chanter avec elle de temps en temps. Je fouillais alors sa valise et en sortis son ordi. Je tapai Julia Saner dans la barre Google et lui fit montrer.

"Elle est super belle" sourit-elle.

"Ouais, mais tu l'es plus qu'elle !" avouais-je en refermant le pc et en m'allongeant sur lelit à côté d'elle.

C'était vrai, Ally était vraiment plus belle qu'elle, elle était plus belle que toutes les femmes que j'avais rencontré jusqu'à maintenant. Elle était brune, ses longs cheveux chocolats bouclés faisaient ressortir ses yeux bleus azur qui changeaient de couleurs, elle avait la même peau que Tom et elle était grande de taille et fine, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des formes assez généreuses. Bref, elle était sublime et tout lui allait. Nous étions maintenant toutes allongées sur son lit et nous fin^mes par nous endormir épuisées.

Pdv Ally

Je fus réveillais par Tina, qui me frappait avec un oreiller, elle était la seule qui savait vraiment coment me réveiller.

"Debout belle au bois dormant!" cria-t-elle "Il est 12 heures ! Alex arrive dans une heure !"

Je me levai et descendis dans la cuisine accompagné des filles, j'embrassai Tom et Greg et ignorait Chris. Il soupira puis but son café. Je me fis un bol de céréales au chocolat, plus 2 muffins, plus un brownie, plus un donnut et un vert de jus. Je remontai dans ma chambre et les filles rentrèrent chez elles. Heureusement, leurs parents avaient pensés à meubler leur maison, enfin elles avaient tout choisit par ordinateur, mais bon. Je pris une douche et mit un pantacourt en jean et un t-shirt noir où était écrit "Respect me" en grosses lettres argentées, je mis aussi des tongues noires, puis je me fit ma fameuse queue de cheval et pris mon sac à main avant de sortir. Je me rendis chez les filles. Leur salon était comme le notre sauf que le leur était plus moderne. Tina portait une longue robe d'été au motifs oses et rouges et des sandales rouges, elle avait attaché ses cheveux bouclés en une queue de cheval bien mieux faite que la mienne. Lexy avait mit une jupe noir qui lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux, et un débardeur blanc avec des sandales blanches, ses longs cheveux bloncs tombaient dérrière son dos. Kathy portait un mini-shirt en jean et un débardeur noir, elle avait misedes tongues noires aussi et ses cheveux frisés étaient lachés et lui arrivaient en dessous des épaules. Nous sortîmes en entendant un coup de klaxon. Alex était au volant d'une mercedes décapotable, les filles se glissèrent dérrière pendant que j'examinais la voiture, puis je sautais sur le siège passager sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir la portière.

"Hey les filles !"

"Hey !" répondîmes-nous en choeur.

"Aujourd'hui, un des réalisateur de notre agence est en pleine audition pour un film, Tina tu pourras participer et les filles vous pourrez regarder."

"C'est quoi le film ?" demanda Tina.

"C'est l'histoire d'une fille, Léa, qui survit au meurtre de sa ses parents par un psycopathe et 10 ans plus tard, à peine lycéenne, elle traque tout les criminels et les tus, elle rencontre ensuite un lycéen populaire et elle tombe amoureuse, ensuite elle ne sait plus quoi faire, arrêter tout ça et se poser avec Mike ou continuer jusqu'à trouver le psycopathe qui a tuer ses parents. En plus son grand-frère, Eric, est flic est il est charger de l'arrêter. "

"Ca a l'air super intéressant !" s'exclama-t-elle toute excitée.

"Mike sera jouer par Kellan Lutz et ton frère n'a pas encore été choisi, le réalisateur veut une personne en particulier pour le jouer, mais il est en voyage pour l'instant donc il a décalé les auditions pour qu'il puisse les passer."

"Le gars de Twilight ?" demanda-t-elle en ignorant l'histoire du frère.

"Oui" répondit Alex

"C'est lequel dans Twilight ?" demandais-je Twilight étant mon livre préféré même si je n'avais pas vu les films.

"Emmett Cullen" répondit Tina.

Elles parlèrent un peu du film, je mis mes ray ban et admirais le paysage**. **Lexy écoutait de la musique avec son iPod et Kathy parlait au téléphone avec sa mère. Nous arrivâmes alors devant un gratte-ciel et nous descendîmes de la voiture.

"Voici l'agence!" sourit Alex en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Nous prîmes l'ascenseur et nous arretâmes au 25 étage, je partis ensuite en direction des machines à cafés et à bonbons, leur disant de ne pas m'attendre. Elles partirent après m'avoir indiqué l'endroit où je devais les rejoindre. Je pris des mars, des twix, des m&m's et une bouteille d'ice tea et les rejoignis. Elles étaient assises autoure d'une grande table avec d'autres personnes.

"Hey !" dis-je en posant mes affaires sur la table "Nice to meet all of you, I'm Allyssa Swyts but you can call me Ally"

"Ils parlent tous français" rit Alex.

"Tant mieux" souris-je.

"Je suis Stephanie Lukas" dit une belle brune avec un accent.

"Je suis Sara Millas" dit une autre brune qui n'avait qu'un tout petit accent.

"Et moi Jennyfer Jiavoni" dit une autre blonde avec un accent beaucoup plus audible.

"Waw !" soufflais-je "Vous êtes jeune!"

"Tu peux me tutoyer, and j'ai 20 ans" répondit-elle.

"Ok"

"Donc, puisque tu es là nous allons commencer" dit Alex. "Je vais être la manager d'Ally, je sais déjà ce qu'elle peut faire, pareil pour Sara et Tina, donc on va directement passer aux 2 autres."


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie se tourna vers Lexy.

"J'aimerais voir ce que tu peux faire."

Lexy compris et se leva. Elle prit une grande respiration et commença.

**Listen,**

**To the song here in my heart**

**A melody I've start**

**But can't complete**

**Listen, to the sound from deep within**

**It's only beginning**

**To find release**

**Oh,**

**the time has come**

**for my dreams to be heard**

**They will not be pushed aside and turned**

**Into your own**

**all cause you won't**

**Listen...**

**Listen,**

**I am alone at a crossroads**

**I'm not at home, in my own home**

**And I tried and tried**

**To say whats on my mind**

**You should have known**

**Oh,**

**Now I'm done believin you**

**You don't know what I'm feelin**

**I'm more than what, you made of me**

**I followed the voice**

**you gave to me**

**But now I gotta find, my own..**

**You should have listened**

**There is someone here inside**

**Someone I'd thought had died**

**Sooo long ago**

**Ohh I'm free now and my dreams to be heard**

**They will not be pushed aside on words**

**Into your arms**

**All cause you won't**

**Listen...**

**I don't know where I belong**

**But i'll be movin on**

**If you don't...**

**If you won't...**

**LISTEN!...**

**To the song here in my heart**

**A melody I've start**

**But I will complete**

**Oh,**

**Now i'm done believin you**

**You dont know what I'm feelin**

**I'm more than what, you made of me**

**I followed the voice, you think you gave to me**

**But now I gotta find, my own..**

**my own...**

A la fin de la chanson, Tina, Kathy et moi sourîmes à Lexy qui fit de même. Alex, Sara, Stephanie et Jennyfer la regardaient la bouche ouverte, elles étaient complètement émerveillées.

"C'était...Waw !" s'exclama Stephanie "Tu es l'une des plus belle voix que je n'ai jamais entendu !"

"Je suppose que tu as maintenant une manager" dit Alex en souriant, pendant que Stephanie venait faire un calin à Lexy qui pleurait.

"A ton tour" dit Jennyfer à Kathy pendant qu'elle posai son portable sur la table. Kathy n'eut pas le temps de se lever que la musique commença, c'était une sorte de mix de pleins de chansons. Kathy dansa une danse sensuelle sur sa chaise, puis se leva alors que la musique changeait, elle commença alors à danser le hip hop, puis l'oriental, et elle finit par le classique, la salle était si grande qu'elle n'eut aucun mal pour faire ses enchainements, elle finit ensuite de nouveau sur la chaise. Les 4 femmes étaient aussi choquées que pour Lexy.

"Incroyable, c'était magique, tu as compris exactement ce qu'il fallait faire et ce n'était pas des choses faciles, ta techniques, ton improvisation et les sentiments qui en ressortaient, tout était magique ! C'est décidé je suis ta manager !"

Kathy sauta sur la table, fit un double salto et finit debout à côté de Jennyfer, elle l'a pris dans ses bras et s'installa à côté d'elle.

"Bah dis donc !" s'exclama Sara "Tu nous as ramené trois diamants brutes, qui sont comme par hasard les meilleures amies du mien !"

"En parlant de Tina, c'est l'heure de son audition !" s'exclama Kathy.

Nous sortîmes tous de la salle de réunion et prîmes l'ascenseur pour descendre au 14ème étage. Nous arrivâmes dans une sorte de studio d'enregistrement, il y avait des caméras partout et les gens couraient dans tout les sens. Un homme blond arriva alors accopagné d'un homme brun qui avait la même carrure que Chris.

"Bonjour, je suis Tim Klark, le réalisateur" se présenta le blond.

"Je suis Kellan Lutz" se présenta le brun.

"Je m'appelle Tina Love et je suis venue auditioner" conclut Tina "Et voici mes amies et nos manager que vous connaissez surement déjà"

Il sourit à nos managers, surtout à Sara qui était sa femme apperement.

"Vas rejoindre les autres filles là-bas, tu seras surment la dernière à passer"

Tina alla rejoindre un groupe de fille qui lui lançaient des regards hostiles qu'elle ignorait normallement. Les filles commencèrent à jouer la scène de leur rencontre avec Kellan, enfin Mike, à la cafétéria. Elle étaient toutes douées, mais j'étais sûre que Tina pouvait faire beaucoup mieux. C'était de l'improvisation en plus, elle n'avait pas de script. En plus, elles faisaient toutes la même chose pratiquement, et le réalisateur semblait déçu de leur réaction. La scène était simple et complexe en même temps, Léa mange seule comme toujours, elle voit alors une nouvelle qui vient s'asseoir avec elle, elle font un peu conaissance même si Léa ne parle pratiquement pas. Une fille populaire qui déteste Léa prend alors Maya, la nouvelle, pour cible et l'insulte, Maya ne se laisse pas faire et réponds, Maya s'apprète alors à la frapper, ensuite le reste c'est de l'improvision, mais il faut qu'à la fin, Mike ammene Léa à l'infirmerie. Elles faisaient toutes pareil et attaquaient la fille populaire, elle gagnait bien sûr vu la force que Léa était sensé avoir, mais le hic c'était que Léa ne devait pas utiliser sa force en public histoire de garder son anonymat et Mike devait l'emmener à l'infirmerie, hors ce n'était pas utile si elle n'était pas bléssée. Vint alors le tour de Tina, elle n'adressa pas la parole à Maya contrairement aux autres filles, mais lui lançait des regards et des expressions qui voulaient tout dire. Elle faillit même sourire à un moment. Elle était totalement dans le personnage et on le sentait. Quand Maya allait se faire frapper, elle ne parla pas et ne frappa pas la fille mais se mit devant Maya et prit une gifle à sa place, ça collat parfaitement avec le personnage et avec le déroulement de l'histoire. Tout le monde était absorbé par la scène et le réalisateur sautait partout à la fin de la scène pendant que tout le monde félicitait Tina. Elle mit ensuite un peu de glace sur sa joue gonflée pendant que l'actrice qui jouait la garce s'excusait, elle lui dit que ce n'était rien et lui fit montrer sa joue qui avait dégonflée. Kellan Lutz la félicita en dernier et lui dit qu'il était impressioné. Sara était si émue qu'elle laissa tomber une larme pendant que Tim, qui était son époux, lui caressait le dos histoire de la calmer. Lexy, Kathy et moi sautâmes littéralement sur Tina. Nous partîmes ensuite manger, je réussis à les convaincre d'aller au KFC après une demi heure de débat. Je fus celle qui mangeait le plus.


	6. Chapter 6

Les deux jours suivant, furent remplit de sports pour moi, de tournages pour Tina, d'écriture de chanson et de Tom, qui semblait se rapprocher d'elle, pour Lexy et d'entrainements pour Kathy. Nous nous voyions beaucoup le soir, mais pratiquement jamais la journée. J'étais assise sur le canapé et ragardais un bon vieux épisode des Simpsons, je n'avais rien à faire aujourd'hui. J'étais donc seule à la maison avec Chris à qui je faisais toujours la tête malgrès ses milles tentatives pour se faire pardonner. Je me levai pour aller chercher une canette de fanta et eu à peine le temps de rattraper le ballon qu'on me lançait. Je relevais la tête et voyais Chris debout dans la cuisine.

"Viens" sourit-il.

Je le suivis, enfin c'était plutôt "l'appel du ballon", mais bon cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait un match avec lui, quelques passes ne pouvaient que me faire du bien. Nous montâmes dans sa bmw x6, et allâmes dans une sorte de parc qui était pratiquement désert. Il s'éloigna d'environ 50 mètres et je lui lança la balle. Nous fîmes une dizaines de passe et il revint à mes côtés, je m'allongea dans l'air, il se contenta de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

"Tu sais" commença-t-il "Je comptais te le dire quand j'aurais été sûr que s'était la bonne, enfin elle comptait te le dire."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Les parents l'ont appris quand ils sont venus me voir i mois environ, Julie sait à quel point tu es importante pour moi et elle sait que ce que tu pensera d'elle sera important aussi, elle m'a alors demandé de ne rien te dire et de la laisser faire, elle voulait te rencontrer et se présenter elle-même en personne"

"Tu l'aimes ?"

"Oui, beaucoup" sourit-il "Elle n'est pas comme mes précédentes petites-amies, elle est très importante et je compte bien finir ma vie avec elle, elle est tout simplement celle que j'ai toujours attendu"

"Alors, c'est bon !" souris-je alors qu'il baissait la tête pour me regarder.

"De quoi ?!"

"Je l'accepte même si c'est une peste capricieuse et égoïste, tant que tu l'aimes c'est bon"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas elle n'est pas du tout comme ça !" s'exclama -t-il alors que je me rassis.

Il me prit alors dans ses bras et je posais mes mains sur son dos. Nous nous relevâmes ensuite et marchâmes jusqu'à la voiture bras dessus bras dessous. Le voyage jusqu'à la maison se fit en rire. Tout le monde était là à notre arrivée, même Julie. Je la pris dans mes bras.

"Bienvenue dans la famille" dis-je en souriant alors qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Mon frère me remplaça et l'embrassa. Elle avait 20ans et était d'origine suisse, elle parlait donc couremment français, en plus elle était vraiment sympa.

"Alors qui est ton frère ?" demanda Lexy à Tina.

"Taylor Lautner !" s'écria-t-elle en sautant partout.

"Waw ! Ca rigole pas !" rit Kathy.

Je ne cherchais même pas à comprendre qui s'était, un acteur c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

"Bon qui cuisine ? Y en a marre des resto !" dit Alex qui se trouvait à côté de Jenny. C'est à ce moment précis que je vis les regards que mon frère et Jenny s'envoyaient.

"Ally !" s'écrièrent mes frères et mes soeurs de coeur.

"Tu sais cuisiné ?" me demanda Julie.

"C'est un vrai cordon bleu !" lui répondit Chris.

Je partis alors dans la cuisine et mis un tablier. 2 heures après, tout était près, j'avais fait des beignets de viandes et de fromages et une salade composée.

"C'est super bon !" s'exclama Julie.

"Ta nourriture m'a manqué !" ajouta Tom.

"A moi aussi" dit Greg.

Nous mangeâmes puis Lexy me fit montrer les paroles qu'elle avait écrites en me demandant de lui composer une mélodie. Nous allâmes dans le salon. La chanson parlait d'une fille qui attendait que l'amour se montre, elle en voyait partout autour d'elle et elle attendait son tour. Les paroles étaient magnifiques et pus facilement trouver une mélodie, j'écrivis tout dans son cahier de musique sur la page à côté de celle réservée aux paroles. Je posais le livre sur la table basse et alla chercher ma guitare dans la pièce réservée aux instruments au rez de chaussée.

"Tu chantes je joue" soufflais-je à Lexy.

Nous commençâmes ensuite et tout le monde applaudit à la fin.

"C'est un futur tube !" s'écria Steph choquée.

"Et pourquoi t'es choquée ?" demanda Jenny.

"Parceque je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me sorte directement une bombe !"

Nous rîmes tous et Tina se tourna vers moi.

"Tu viens avec moi sur le tournage demain ?"

"Demain matin, je suis en séance photo jusqu'à 11h mais après c'est ok"

"Ok, rejoins-moi après et on ira faire du shopping, ça vous tente les filles ?"

"Désolée" soupira Lexy déçue "j'enregistre cette chanson demain"

"Je dois rencontrer Sofia Boutella demain" s'excusa Kathy.

"Et toi Julie ?"

"J'ai un défilé privé, une autre fois peut-être" sourit-elle.

"Ok bah ce sera juste nous deux" dit Tina en me souriant.

"No problem"

Tout le monde partit, sauf Julie qui resta avec Chris, je montai dans ma chambre et m'endormis bercée par la chanson Lucky de Jason Mraz et Colbit Caillat. Le lendemain Tina me réveilla en chantant, hurlant, So what de Pink dans mes oreilles. Je pris une douche et mis rapidement le mini-shirt en jean et le débardeur noir qu'elle avait préparé pour moi avec des baskets montantes noires et violettes, puis je me fis une couette et pris ma casquettes NY violette. Quand je descendis tout le monde était là, et déjeuner sur l'immense table du salon.

"Stop ! Jeune fille" s'écria Chris qui venait de s'étouffer avec son pancake en me voyant "Tu remontes immédiatement te changer et mettre quelque chose qui descend jusqu'à tes pieds et quelque chose qui monte jusqu'à ton cou !"

"Mais-...!"

"Il n'y a pas de mais !" me coupa Tom.

"Ca ne se fai-...!"

"Oh que si ça se fait !" me recoupa Greg.

Je remonta en ralant, toute la gente féminine présente en bas faisait de même. Je redescendit avec un jean slim gris et mon t-shirt noir où était inscrit en violet "40% ange + 60% = 100% me". Ils allaient me renvoyer me changer mais je les devançais.

"C'est ma dernière offre, si vous n'êtes pas contents je sors en bikini, et vous me conaissez assez pour savoir qu je le ferais vraiment. De toute façon, beaucoup de gens font pareil ici, donc aucun problèmes!"

Ils ralèrent mais ne dirent rien d'autre, Alex et moi partîmes alors en direction du studio de photos. Je pris des photos naturels tout d'abord avec mes propres vêtements et un peu partout en ville sans aucunes instructions de la part du photographe, puis je mis une robe bleue qui allait parfaitement avec mes yeux, elle s'arrêtait un peu au dessus des genoux et elle était à bustier, puis une longue robe noire à bretelle fines et enfin une robe marrons qui était très décoltée et qui s'arrêtait à peine en dessous de mes genoux et pleins d'autres. Il me maquillèrent et me coiffèrent différement à chaque fois.


	7. Chapter 7

A la fin le photographe vint me voir.

"C'était incroyable, tes photos sont aussi belles que celles d'une mannequin qui a des années d'expériences, d'ailleurs la plupar t des mannequins attendent au moins 1 an pour obtenir ce résultat, mais avec toi c'est si naturel, quand tu regardes à travers l'objectif, tu nous fais ressentir ce que tu veux qu'on ressente et puis on dirait que tu te transformes, tu deviens qui tu veux ! Seules de rares mannequin sont capables de le faire, tu es surement la seule de ta génération qui peut le faire ! C'était un honneur de travailler avec toi !"

"Merci beaucoup" dis-je réellement émue "J'ai vraiment passé un très bon moment !"

Il me prit dans ses bras et repartit. Alex vint ensuite me voir et m'étouffa avec un énorme calin.

"Tu étais incroyable ! Ca a complètement dépassé mes attentes !"

Je lui sourit puis nous allâmes dans un lycée où le film "Kill or be killed" où jouait Tina, été tourné. Alex repartit ensuite car elle avait rendez-vous avec le magazine Vogue pour lui montrer mon book. Je m'assis à une table et attendit que Tina finisse de jouer, elle jouait en ce moment la scène où elle tuait son prof qui était un violeur et un tueur de femme. Un gars s'assit alors à côté de moi.

"Excuse-me do you work here ?" lui demandaIs-je, il baissa la tête vers moi et mon coeur rata un battement quand mes yeux croisèrent ses yeux marrons sombres. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus noirs et coupés courts, sa peau était un peu plus sombre que celle de Tina et il été au moins aussi grand et musclé que Chris.

"You don't know me ?" demanda-t-il amusé.

"Sorry I don't work here" répondis-je en tentant de garder mon calme face à cesnouveaux sentiments qui prenaient mon pauvre petit coeur en otage. "so I don't know many people."

"Ah, so how can I help you ?" me demanda-t-il en souriant.

Son sourire faillit me faire perdre pieds, je me ressaisis rapidement.

"When is their lunchtime ?" demandais-je sans vraiment faire attention à ce que je disais.

"Not now, maybe in 2 hours !"

"Oh mon dieu !" dis-je en français.

"Tu es french ?" dit-il avec un accent hyper mignon.

"Oui"

"So you are here for Tina, right ?"

"Yeah"

"Tu l'attends pour manger ?" demanda-t-il.

"C'est ça"

"Bah si tu veux on peut aller boire something à la cafétéria du lycée en attendant"

"Ok."

"Oh ! And I'm Taylor Lautner"

"Allyssa Swyts but you can call me Ally !"

"You're la soeur de Christopher and Thomas Swyts ?!"

"Yeah !"

"J'aime beaucoup ce que tes frères font"

Pdv Taylor

_(Auteur : je ne mettrais aucuns pdv en anglais)_

Depuis que j'avais croisé ses magnifiques yeux bleus, je ne contrôlait plus rien, heureusement que mes talents d'acteurs me permettait de cacher mes sentiments. Si je n'avais pas réfléchis, je serais probablement en train de l'embrasser ou bien de la demander en mariage. Je suppose que c'est ça le fameux coup de foudre ! Nous nous assîmes à une table un peu éloigné des autres. J'étais vraiment choqué au départ quand j'avais compris qu'elle ne me connaissait pas, mais j'en étais tellement heureux parceque je savais que je ne la laissais pas indifférente et ce n'était ni à cause de la célébrité, ni à cause de l'argent. J'avais aussi été surpris quand j'ai appris qu'elle était la soeur de deux grands sportifs.

"Pourquoi parles-tu si bien français ?" me demanda-t-elle.

"J'ai des origines françaises du coup j'ai appris cette langue tôt"

"Ah ok"

"And you, pourquoi parles-tu si bien anglais ?"

"Parce que je suis américaine d'origine, mais je suis née et j'ai grandis en France"

"So why are you here now ?"

"A Los Angeles ?"

"Yeah."

"Because I-..."

Elle fut interrompit par un caméraman qui m'appela.

"Sorry, I need to go !"

"It's ok" sourit-elle.

J'avais tant envie de rester. Elle prit alors un stylo et attrapa ma main. Elle écrivit rapidement quelque chose.

"C'est mon numéro"

Puis elle partit sans se retourner, je me retenais de sauter partout. Son numéro, j'avais son numéro ! Mon coeur était en fête, j'étais plus heureux que jamais. Je repartis ensuite tourner avec les autres. Tina n'étais plus là à mon retour, elle était surement partit avec Ally.


	8. Chapter 8

Pdv Ally

Nous étions dans un restaurant avec Tina, et elle se demandait qui était le gars dont j'étais tomber amoureuse. J'avais d'abord tout nier en bloc, mais ses arguments étaient bien trop vrais, j'avais finis par accepter mes sentiments après lui avoir fais promettre de ne rien dire devant mes frères. Nous étions ensuite aller faire les magasins, j'avais été obligé d'acheter des talons et des robes dont je n'avais aucuns besoins. Mais j'avais réussis à acheter quelques survêt', des t-shirt et des baskets sans que Tina ne me tues.

"Bon alors tu vas me dire son nom ?" soupira Tina pendant que nous buvions un coca sur la terasse d'un café.

"Taylor"

Elle s'étouffa avec son coca, je lui tendait un mouchoir.

"Lautner ?!" s'écria-t-elle après avoir reprit son souffle.

"Tu connais les noms de tout le personnel du staff ?" demandais-je.

"Il ne fait pas partit du staff, c'est un acteur super connu ! Il joue mon grand-frère dans le film !"

"Tu rigoles ?!" m'exclamais-je.

"Non" sourit-elle.

"Pas d'interrogatoire"

"Oh que si !"

Elle courut ensuite jusqu'à la rue, j'allais courir pour la rattraper quand un serveur m'appela et me demanda de payer l'addition. Elle monta dans un taxi. Je paya le serveur et pris un autre taxi pour aller à l'agence. J'envoyai tout de même un sms à Tina.

_Si jamais tu me fous la honte, je me vengerais._

_Si jamais tu le fais fuir, je me vengerais aussi._

Elle me répondit rapidement.

_T'inquiètes ! Je gères la situation3_

Je soupirais, puis descendais du taxi. Je montai au 10ème étage et toquai à la porte du bureau d'Alex.

"Entre !"

Je fis ce qu'elle me disait et elle me sauta dessus une fois que je fus entrer.

"La directrice du magazine, Anna Wintour est tombé sous ton charme, ce qui est d'ailleurs un véritable exploit ! Tu feras la couverture du prochain magazine ! Ton shooting est prévu dans pour Lundi prochain !"

Nous hurlâmes en choeur et nous parlâmes de tout et de rien.

Pdv Tina

Depuis que j'étais de retour sur le tournage du film, j'observai Taylor Lautner. Il vint alors vers moi.

"What did I do ?" me demanda-t-il en soupirant.

"What ?"

"Tu regardes me comme si je venais juste de tuer quelqu'un"

"Oh, no ! Ce n'est pas ça ! It's just...it's a first, Ally likes a man this way !"

Il sembla se réveiller quand je pronnonçais son nom et je compris que c'était réciproque. Ah ! Que c'est beau l'amour !

"You mean...Ally likes me ?!"

"Yes, I think so. And you ?"

"It's...I...I'm...Err...You know..." bégaya-t-il embarassé.

"No I don't" ris-je.

"Yes..."

"What did you say ? I didn't hear you"

"Yes"

"Ah ! I knew it !"

Je commençais à sauter partout, puis me repris-je.

"Et je suis désolée mais je t'ai comme qui dirait dénoncer..."

"What do you mean ?"

"Je lui ai dis que tu étais un acteur"

"Oh et qu'a-t-elle dit ? She doesn't like me anymore ?" demanda-t-il panniqué.

"She do ! But elle avait peur que je te fasse fuir, you know..."

"Oh ! You're surproctetif ?"

"Surprotective" le corrigeais-je "Et non, je ne le suis pas je veux juste qu'elle ne soit pas blesser"

"Oh ! I understand you, she's your friend"

"Ma soeur de coeur" dis-je en souriant.

Nous parlâmes encore un peu, puis retournâmes au travail.


	9. Chapter 9

Pdv Ally

Il était 20h et tout le monde était à la maison, Julie avait en quelque sorte emménager ici et nos manager habitaient à peine 5 minute à pied plus loin. Tina avait raconté à tout le monde pour Taylor sauf à mes 3 frères. Lexy était finalement en couple avec Tom depuis le déjeuner, il était aller la voir à son boulot et de fils en aiguilles, ils s'étaient révélé leurs sentiments. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'embrasser partout et Lexy avait pondus une dizaine de chansons en deux heures, je lui avait fait les mélodies, et elle devait retourner demain au studio pour les enregistrer. Kathy avait été recommandé par Sofia Boutella à Adidas, elle était maintenant leur nouvelle égérie, et avit une séance photo demain. Elle avait faillit refuser parcequ'elle ne voulait pas être mannequin, mais Sofia lui avait expliqué que c'était un très bon moyen de devenir connue rapidement. Tina devait posé pour les affiches du film avec Kellan Lutz et Taylor Lautner demain. Chris avait déjà envoyer une copie de mon book aux parents qui m'avaient appeller pour me féliciter. Nous allâmes tous nous coucher vers 22h30, épuisés par cette journée. Je pris une douche et me mis en mini-short et en t-shirt, puis me coucha, je reçu alors un message.

_Hey princess ! C'est Taylor :)_

Je souris et enregistrais le numéro.

_Ah oui ! L'acteur ? Le menteur ?_

_Ally_

C'est vrai, il ne faisait pas partie du staff, il était un acteur à la mode !

_Err...I'm sorry but I didn't lie:(_

_Tay_

Il n'assumait pas ?

_Yes you lied!_

_Ally_

Ou il ne s'en souvenait pas ?

_No ! You asked me "Do you work here?" And yes I work there, I'm an actor there ;)_

_Donc je ne suis pas un menteur, right ?_

_Tay_

C'est vrai, j'avais juste mal compris. C'est assez marrant quand on y pense.

_Tu fais quoi ?_

_Ally_

En tout cas il ne dormait pas.

_Je pense à toi^^_

_Tay_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et de vouloir que ce soit vrai.

_Sérieusement..._

_Ally_

J'appréhendai la réponse.

_I'm really serious ! Tu...m'intéresse and i think that I like you._

_Tay_

Mon coeur accélera comme pas possible.

_It's not funny at all, you know !_

_Ally_

Mon coeur n'arrivai pas à se calmer.

_C'est vrai et je suis sûre que tu ressens la même chose._

_Tay_

_Tina m'a cafté ?!_

_Ally_

_Cafté ?_

_Tay_

_Forget... She told you everything I told her ?_

_Ally_

_Why are you stressed ?;) _

_Tay_

_I'm not stressed_

_Ally_

_Yes you are !_

_Tina just told me that you like me and I need to tell you that I like you too._

_Tay_

_... _

_Ally_

_Je suis serious !_

_Tay_

_So you...like me ?_

_Ally_

_Yeah_

_Tay_

_Tu as un shooting avec Tina demain ?_

_Ally_

_Oui, normallement._

_Tay_

_Ok, alors bonne nuit et à demain :)_

_Ally_

_Fais de beaux rêves _

_A demain_

_Tay_

Je m'endormis en pensant à lui. Le lendemain, Tina vint me réveiller en chantant And I will always love you de Withney Houston. Je pris une douche rapide et mis un jean slim simple avec un t-shirt vert pomme décoré avec un tag en forme de taches de peintures violettes, blanches et grises, ça disait "I'm an artist". Je mis mes montantes grises et vertes et refit mon éternelle queue de cheval. Je mis mes Ray bans et Alex me laissa conduire sa décapotable à condition que je respecte les limites de vitesse. Tina était dérrière avec Sara. Nous arrivâmes rapidement au studio et Taylor vint immédiatement me saluer.

"Hey !" dit-il en souriant.

"On vous laisse" sourit Tina en partant avec Alex et Sara.

Il était habillé en policier.

"Hey" répondis-je.

"Comment vas-tu ?"

"Bien" souris-je "You look great !"

"Merci" sourit-il.

Le photographe les appela alors. Il me sourit et partit. Lui et Kellan était tout simplement si professionnelle, ils posaient vraiment comme des mannequins, ils posaient très bien. Mais Tina paraissait mal à l'aise et le photographe n'arrivait pas à obtenir d'elle ce qu'il voulait. Je m'approcha alors de lui.

"Excuse me. Can you stop 2 minutes I need to talk to her"

Il accepta et j'allai voir les trois acteurs , je pris la tête de Tina entre mes mains et la regardais dans les yeux.

"Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème ?"

Elle fit non de la tête.

"Tu poses comme si tu étais Tina Love, mais quand tu regardes dans l'objectif c'est comme si tu regardais une caméra tu dois être ton personnage. Ils ne veulent pas ton visage à l'affiche du film, ils veulent celui de Léa"

Elle sembla comprendre et me sourit. Je repartis dérrière le photographe en lui faisant signe de recommencer. Taylor me sourit et reprit sa pose.


	10. Chapter 10

Le photographe était ravi du résultat, Tina faisait du super boulot et tout le monde la complimentait, le photographe me demanda comment j'avais fais et je lui répondis juste que j'avais réveillé Léa. La photo qui sera l'affiche était celle où elle regardait l'objectif avec un regard énigmatique, elle portait un jean noir, un haut gris et une veste en cuir ses cheveux était lachés et elle tenait son arme baissé devant ses jambes avec ses deux mains. Taylor était à sa droite habillé en flic et Kellan à sa gauche portait un jean délavé et un polo bleu marine. Les photos individuelles étaient différentes, la meilleure pour Tina était celle où elle portait un mini-short et un débardeur blanc, son bras état appuyé sur sa tête et elle tenait lachement un revolver, elle regardait l'objectif avec un regard défiant. La meilleure de Taylor était une où il était habillé avec une combinaison de mécano qu'il avait redescendu jusqu'à sa taille et il portait un marcel blanc, il regardait l'objectif avec un regard curieux. La meilleure pou Kellan était une où il était portait un jean noir et une chemise à carreau blanche qui était ouverte, il portait un marcel blanc en dessous, il regardait l'objectif avec un regard amusé. Le photographe était très content du travail comme tout le monde. Nous partîmes ensuite tous à la cafèt du studio, je m'assis à une table avec Taylor, Tina, Alex et Sara.

"Alors ?" demanda Taylor "Quel âge as-tu ? Et ta date d'anniversaire"

"18 ans, le 5 janvier et toi ?"

"20 ans, le 11 février. Quel est ta couleur préférée ?"

"Le bleu et toi ?"

"Le marron. Que fais-tu dans la vie ?"

"J'ai eu mon Bac S et je suis mannequin musicienne."

"Mannequin ?"

"Oui, mais je viens de commencer i peine quelques jours. Quel est ton aliment préféré ?"

"La caramel est toi ?"

"Le chocolat. Quel est ton animal préféré ?"

"Le loup, ce n'est pas à cause de mon role dans Twilight"

"Tu as joué dans Twilight ?"

"Oui, Jacob"

"Ah ok !" ris-je

"Et donc ton animal préféré ?"

"Le lion. Ton rêve ?"

"Me marier avec toi"

Je rougis.

"Sérieusement"

"Sortir avec toi serait déjà bien et toi ?"

"Tu vas rire"

"Non vas-y"

"Avoir des pouvoirs magiques"

Il éclata de rire et les filles qui écoutaient notre conversation aussi. Je rougis.

"Je savais que je n'aurais pas dut te le dire"

"Si...si ! Ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là !"

"C'était...complètement...débile !" s'exclama Tina entre 2 rires.

Je baissai la tête, puis les engeulais.

"Arrêter un rêve n'est pas forcément obliger de se réaliser !"

Ils s'arrêtèrent de rire environ 5 minutes après, Taylor me proposa de me raccompagner mais je refusais trop énervée. Il parut triste, mais tant pis, cela lui apprendra à se moquer de mes rêves. Nous repartîmes ensuite et ce fut Alex qui conduisit cette fois. En rentrant, je vis Kathy, un sourire jusqu'au oreille, assise sur une chaise dans la cuisine.

"Euh...On peut savoir ce qui s'est passé ?" demandais-je.

"Elle est comme ça depuis qu'elle est rentré, c'est à dire 3 minutes" dit Greg amusé.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" lui demandais-je.

"Je suis tombé amoureuse d'un gars que j'ai croisé dans la rue"

"OK... Tina c'est ton boulot là !"

Tina arriva en courant et prit Kathy dans ses bras.

"Félicitations ! Dis-moi tout sur lui !"

"Il a les cheveux et les yeux noirs profonds et il a une peau mate. Je crois qu'il est un mélange amerindien-asiatique, et il a l'air jeune."

"Non ! C'est pas possible !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Ou l'as-tu rencontré ?"

"Je voulais venir te chercher mais tu étais déjà partis, et c'est quand je suis sortis que je l'ai croisé, enfin bousculé. Et là boum ! Le coup de foudre !"

Elle prit le pc des genoux de Greg qui était assis sur le canapé.

"Eh !" s'exclama-t-il.

"Désolé, j'en ai juste pour deux minutes"

Elle tapa un truc, puis ramena l'ordi devant Kathy. Celle-ci cligna des yeux une dizaine de fois et s'exclama "C'est mon prince !" Je pris l'ordi et regardais : Booboo Stewart.

"Il a joué Seth dans Twilight" expliqua Tina.

Nous rendîmes ensuite l'ordi à Greg. Jenny entra alors dans la maison.

"J'ai garé la voiture"

Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir aux côtés de Greg qui se mit à sourire comme un imbécile.

Pdv Taylor

"Hey Boo !"

"Tay mon pote ! Comment vas-tu ?"

"Bien, j'ai trouvé la fille de mes rêves !"

"Toi aussi ?"

"Aussi ?"

"Bah, j'ai croisé une fille en arrivant, une belle rousse qui hante mes pensées depuis 10 minutes"

"C'est marrant, je crois connaitre ta belle rousse !"

"Ah bon ?"

"Oui, c'est la meilleure amie de ma belle brune !"

Nous parlâmes environ 1 heure de nos nouvelles rencontres, puis il partit pour finir ses scène de Breaking down.

Pdv Ally

Tina était entrain de monter un plan pour que Booboo Stewart vienne au studio quand Kathy serait là, elle allait avoir besoin de l'aide de Taylor. Lexy rentrait alors main dans la main avec Tom. Tina lui expliqua tout en quelqes minutes et Lexy commença à sauter partout avec Tina. Nous devions tous avoir rater un épisode, puisque Jenny et Greg était entrain de se rouler une pelle sur le canapé. Chris et Julia arrivèrent alors et nous passâmes notre soirée à rigoler. Le lendemain, nous étions lundi et je me rendais avec Alex dans un studio photo. Le photographe voulait une photo sexy, j'étais donc en maillot de bain et je il me prit en photo pendant que je sortais de la piscine, je regardais l'objectif avec un regard charmeur et un léger sourire aux lèvres, mes cheveux mouillés étaient en arrière, de l'eau coulait sur mon visage et mes yeux avaient une teinte bleue grise. La photo était un gros plan où l'on ne voyait que mon visage. Le photographe avait été choqué par le résultat et n'arrêtait pas de me féliciter. Je rencontrais ensuite Anna Wintour qui me félicita. Mon portable vibra quand je fus dans la voiture. C'était Taylor.

_Hey ! Est-ce que t'es free cette après-midi ? _

_Tay_

_Hi ! Yes, je suis libre, pourquoi ?_

_Ally_

_Tu pourrais venir sur le tournage de Breaking Dawn :)_

_Tes amies et ta famille sont les bienvenues_

_Tay_

_Okay , je vois ça avec eux !_

_T'étonnes pas si on vient tous^^_

_Ally_

_No problem;)_

_Tay_

Nous arrivâmes vite à la maison, tout le monde était là. Je leur expiqua tout et ils acceptèrent évidemment, sauf Chris et Julie qui avaient un rendez-vous. Les filles et moi devions aller récupérer nos photos, nous y allions donc en chemin. Après être passer à l'agence pour nos photos, nous allions sur le lieu du tournage de Breaking Dawn, qui était une magnifique fôret.


End file.
